24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Official Magazine Issue 11
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 11 was the eleventh issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Kiefer Sutherland, Roger Cross, Eric Balfour and others, along with other articles. It is the third 100 page special, commemorating the end of the year. Interviews Gregory Itzin Gregory Itzin, a.k.a. Charles Logan fills the magazine in on how he came back during Season 6, his favourite moments and the dysfunctional life of the Logans! He goes on to talk about the way he exited the show in Season Six, and there's even a short, special section featuring an interview with Jean Smart, who played his on screen ex-wife Martha, in which she talks about the good acting skills of Itzin. The article infers that Charles Logan was killed by Martha during Season 6, but this is conjecture. Adoni Maropis The actor who played Abu Fayed, Adoni Maropis, chats to the magazine about his brutal death, how he played his character on the show, the most surprising reaction he received and about the original script he got for Episode 17 in which he didn't die, but he got away! Roger Cross He was on the show for just over two years, but Curtis Manning made a big impact. His shocking demise was one of controversy on 24, and Roger Cross talks to the magazine about whether it was hard to watch his on-screen death or not, how much tweaking was done on the day, and his other film/TV roles. Eric Balfour A very short article featuring an interview with Eric Balfour, the actor behind Milo Pressman, is also featured in the issue. He mentions things such as what took him so long to come back and how he felt stepping back into the role. Extras of 24 Kevin Woods, Steve Lanza, Marci Michelle and Jenny Kay talk about their time as extras on the show. Questions with... John Billingsley The actor who played Michael Latham in Season 7 chats to the 24 magazine about what his character is like, amusing moments on the 24 set and other things about himself and the roles he has played. Features 24 in 2008 An article exploring the future of 24, with interviews with Kiefer Sutherland and Howard Gordon about the flaws of Season 6 and what to expect in the future. A short article with interesting information. The Secrets of Season Six Executive Producer David Fury fills us in on the ten top worst parts of Season 6: from Wayne Palmer's failing Presidency to Graem Bauer's untimely demise. There's also info on the shortness of the Logan's stay and how Episode 17 could have been the last in the season. The Final Countdown A behind the scenes look at the Season Six finale, showing why it was the biggest challenge for Kiefer Sutherland ever. It also looks at the growing relationship that appeared towards the end of the series between Nadia Yassir and Mike Doyle, Chloe O'Brian's upcoming pregnancy and the bone chilling scene at the very end of the show with Jack Bauer holding a gun to his former boss' head. 10 Best Moments of Season Six Counting down from lots of good moments from the latest series. Included are lots of deaths, the return of Charles Logan, the Valencia bomb and the reveal that Audrey Raines was alive. Welcome to Washington 24's Executive Producer chats about the new female President, Jack's trial and everything else that's happening in Season Seven. Extra * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * CTU Mailroom: Fans' queries and questions * CTU Files: Nadia Yassir * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * Classic Scene: Curtis' death: "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am" * The Day Job: Yoshi Enoki Jr., 24's Location Manager chats to the mag about his daily work. * Season 6 Episode Guide: A quick look back over the episode of Season Six Category:24: The Official Magazine issues